Twin Suns Rising
by saint2sinners
Summary: Fuu made a mistake and disapeared. Now ten years Mugen and Jin cross paths again to find not only Fuu but the truth about the sunflower sumurai and an even bigger surprise. Oneshot


The twin Suns rising 

_Samurai Champloo belongs to who ever it belongs to and it's not me. I just no that it's a bitching series with almost no fanfics so I'll write this cause it was in my head. I really have no clue where this story's going to go so if you figure it out let me no will you._

Prologue

Fuu moved silently through the town. She didn't have a lot of time. Mugen's ship to Edo would leave soon and the farmer who had agreed to take the unconscious Jin with him until he woke was due to leave before sun rise. Her plan was almost complete. She quickly pulled the wagon, the need for silence made unnecessary by the sleeping droughts she'd added to the two's sake.

Arriving at the harbor she took a moment to catch her breath before walking over to the captain. She'd saved her money for weeks to do this and had waited till just the right ship. This one was full of monks headed to Edo for a religious festival and so she hopped he'd be safe with them until he woke up…then she hoped they'd be safe with him.

She looked at him sprawled open on the back of the wagon with his mouth hanging open and drool coming out the side. She'd hidden some money in his clothes and had his swords in her hand.

She walked over to the Captain of the ship and handed him a small parcel and his fee.

"Here are his swords and some sake. I put a sedative into the sake for when he wakes up. He's probably going to be a little violent. Just give him the sake and explain Fuu released him of his promise and paid for him to go to Edo."

"Don't you worry dear." There's nothing he can do that me and my boys can't handle."

Fuu smiled and knew that nothing she could say would change their minds about the scrawny man and so didn't bother. She turned back to the wagon and brushed some hair off his forehead. He snored and tossed his head to the other side.

She smiled a small smile. "Mugen no Baka."

She turned and walked away. Not waiting to see him carried gently onto the ship and not waiting to see the captain look puzzled at the small sunflower charm she'd attached to the sword hilt.

She walked away clutching her stomach.

The farmer sang a crazy out of tune song as his wagon rumbled away from the small sea side town they'd been stayin at.

In the back lay a stiff, still, silent Jin. It was probebly on of the few times she'd ever seen him lying down anywhere near a stranger. In the back ground the sound of the day was calling out among the village as early morning fisherman were returning with the first catch if the day, merchants were openign their stores and cooking fires were being lit all though the small homes of the place.

Fuu watched the wagon roll of down the road illuminated by the sun. She'd trusted the farmer less than the captain and so gave him less medicine and had secured his swords so firmly to his back under his robes that she wasn't sure even she could undo the knots. She's wrapped up his glasses and some money and had hidden it in a spot where she hoped the farmer hadn't the gall or guts to look. Around his neck was a simple thong with a sunflower medallion.

The wagon disappeared into the glare of the rising sun and she stumbled over to nearby tree and collapsed. The strain of the past few months finally being allowed to catch up to her.

She'd been careless and stupid. She knew what they were like and how competitive they became given half a chance. One night she'd gotten a little drunk around Mugen and soon she became another thing between the two of them to compete with. And she'd been stupid enough to let both of them use her. Now it was to late. She'd fallen for both the idiots and knew they'd kill each other if they knew she'd given up her goal for now.

She looked at the sun, now fully emerged from the horizon and forced herself to get up. She had a long way to go to get home and she needed to start as soon as possible.

She put her hand on her stomach and looked down. She'd start showing soon.

end for now

Well not exactly a cliffhanger but it'll do.

Ps if by chance anyone wants to steal this for a site goes for it, just let me no and forward any comments or reviews to me.

Not the best I know but I wrote it in 20min and I just wanted to get this outta my head. This is just the start and like I said I have no idea where to go with it so if anyone has any ideas let me know.

Ps if you don't know what "no baka" means GO WATCH MORE ANIME!!!!


End file.
